


Reigning Your Alpha In

by BulletGamma (RovelyDubDub)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha Nanami Chiaki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dom/sub, Dominant Omega, F/F, Face-Sitting, Feral Behavior, Girl Penis, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Omega Sonia Nevermind, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovelyDubDub/pseuds/BulletGamma
Summary: Sonia loved the way the brown muzzle framed the alpha’s delicate face. The muzzle served to accentuate her adorable, pleading eyes. It also restricted speech quite a lot; not that it’d need to anyway, not since Chiaki can’t exactly say anything coherent during these kinds of times.The omega ran a finger across her mate’s neck. "It's okay." The alpha beneath her shivered at her touch. "Let me take care of you tonight."
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Reigning Your Alpha In

Sonia hummed in satisfaction towards her finished handiwork. Chiaki squirmed a bit on the omega’s prepared nest, hands bound behind her back with specially-made cuffs. Had she used rope or even the typical kind of cuffs, she had no doubt she’d unintentionally break it. It happened once or twice before.

Aside from those bindings, Sonia loved the way the brown muzzle framed the alpha’s delicate face. The muzzle served to accentuate her adorable, pleading eyes. It also restricted speech quite a lot; not that it’d need to anyway, not since Chiaki can’t exactly say anything coherent during these kinds of times.

The omega ran a finger across her mate’s neck. "It's okay." The alpha beneath her shivered at her touch. "Let me take care of you tonight."

Her alpha let out a whine in response to that, pleading without the use of flimsy words. Sonia giggled; she hadn't even touched her yet and her mate's already so restless about it. The fact that her cock is already out of its sheath even before they started should be a big indicator of that.

An alpha's rut truly shouldn't be underestimated. She should know; an omega's heat isn't so different from that, after all. Her loins desperately instructed her to go and position herself on top of her mate, to let themselves engage in rough mating right there and right now. She'd love nothing more than to do that, and if she hadn't been raised in a proper upbringing as befitting of a princess, she would've done so by now.

Alas, her civilized self-control reined over her primal instincts, for better or for worse.

When it came to Chiaki, it’s easy to see that she wasn't like any other typical alpha she'd seen before. Traditional alphas would never let themselves be put in such a vulnerable position. As she reminisced over those thoughts, Sonia thoughtlessly rummaged her hands all over the alpha's belly, earning a sharp gasp from her mate down below.

When she looked back onto it, Chiaki didn't have a single ounce of hard muscle that other dynamics tend to stereotype alphas to have; if anything, she seemed to lean more on the flabby side. It doesn’t make her any less attractive in her eyes, of course.

Sonia leaned her body down, letting herself get closer down to her mate. She licked the side of her mate’s neck, relishing in feeling her shake beneath her. After deciding that she already dragged the beginning long enough, she bit down that same area. She can't help but remember back when Chiaki had tried to do the same thing during their first time; she was so cute and clueless while trying to mark her with a mating bite; the same bite she now wore on her collarbone with pride.

At the same time, her hand below began stroking her alpha’s cock. The strokes were so teasingly slow and gentle, Chiaki couldn’t help but grunt, bucking her hips up and down to try and feel it more. “Ah, ah, ah. No more of that.” Sonia playfully scolded as she let go, sitting back upright on top of her.

Her alpha growled at that, helplessly bucking her hips into the air as she lost the warm feeling.

The omega laughed. “Sorry, you’re just too endearing whenever you look like that.” It sounded like an apology at first, but in truth, Sonia didn’t have any remorse for that whatsoever.

She stroked her alpha once again, and then when her alpha began bucking and thrusting once, she released her hold again as well. This went on for several more times until Chiaki couldn’t take the constant teasing anymore.

This time, when Sonia slowly rubbed every inch of her cock, Chiaki did her best to stay still, simply giving herself into her mate’s desires.

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Sonia used her other hand to rub over her alpha’s abdomen. “You’re being so good to me.” She heard a low vibrating noise that came from Chiaki’s throat. She smiled; it’s great to hear her mate purr after being praised for good behavior now and then.

Her stroking soon grew quicker. In between the omega’s quickening pace, the alpha panted and moaned harder behind her muzzle. Her eyes shut tight.

Sonia can tell her mate’s getting closer to her climax because of that. Deciding to allow her some mercy, her hand vigorously rubbed her alpha's cock; she even made sure to give special attention to her knot using her other hand.

Chiaki’s moans soon grew to loud whines. _So close, so close, so close, so close, so close so close so close soclosesoclose-_

For the omega, it was a satisfying sight; watching her alpha’s thighs quiver around the same time her cock pulsed in her hand.

Even with the muzzle on, the powerful scream that came forward remained just as loud as she would've been without it. Thick ropes of hot, white fluids shot out, coating the omega’s hands with them. A few more strands of cum that followed ended up landing all over on Chiaki's chest and abdomen. She continued to stroke her, greedily milking her mate’s cock for every last drop. The alpha wriggled; her moans steadily decreasing in volume as her orgasm slowly faded.

As soon as the last wave spurted out, Chiaki heaved in her place, eyes fluttering up and down. This was possibly her most intense orgasm as of yet, not helped by the fact that she’s currently on a rut and Sonia edged her quite a lot earlier.

Not even a second later, Sonia unceremoniously snapped her muzzle off. Before Chiaki knew it, she was then faced with her omega's waiting heat, coated in slick. She didn’t need any further prompting from her mate. The next action was as natural as breathing as the alpha held her tongue out, lapping up her omega’s neglected sex. Despite getting exhausted from her earlier orgasm, Chiaki amped her efforts once she heard her mate’s pleased purring. She alternated between licking her up and sucking over her clit.

Since Sonia held herself quite a lot back there no matter how much she wanted to ride Chiaki out, she couldn't help but be a bit rougher and more forceful than usual. The omega bit her lower lip, she couldn't control the feral whines that escaped her as she rubbed and grind her clit against her mate's exhausted yet eager tongue. Both hands pushed back against the alpha’s head towards her aching sex.

If her mate’s hands weren't bound behind her back, she had a feeling Chiaki might've done a better job at eating her out, but Sonia didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was to chase her heat out for the time being.

It didn’t take long for her to be finished. With one last bucking of her lips, the omega came with a relaxed, fully content rumble. She breathed in and out, feeling her mate’s tongue that diligently lapped up any remaining slick off of her.

"Hah...hah..." Sonia panted. She lovingly gazed into her Chiaki’s tired eyes while gently caressing the back of her mate's hair. "Good girl...."

* * *

“Has it been more intense than usual?” Sonia asked once they both collapsed onto their now messy nest. She leaned her chin from behind the alpha’s shoulder.

Chiaki’s eyelids were dangerously close to drooping. Her restraints had already been taken off a minute ago. She yawned as she replied, “A little bit, I think.” 

“I’d normally apologize, but in this case, I have no regrets.” The omega’s mischief grew when she heard the alpha huff.

Said alpha leaned her head further into the pillow. “Hmph. Meanie.”

"That said," She began to help ease her up a bit. "You’ve been such a good mate, I think I should reward you. Perhaps," Sonia wrapped her hands tighter around Chiaki's waist as she whispered beside her ear, "I may allow you to truly knot yourself inside me next time." The omega didn’t need to look at her face-to-face to see her mate’s fluster at that suggestion.

As for the alpha, her imagination ran wild when her mate said that. It’s so easy to picture Sonia's belly, slowly growing bigger and more swollen as their future pups grew within her womb.

Chiaki got red in embarrassment as soon as she realized that train of thought made her hard once again; it grew even more so when she involuntarily let out a whimper as she felt her mate's soft palm wrap and stroke around her, once again, hard length.

It didn't get better when Sonia proceeded to tease her in a sultry tone. "Oh my, it looks as if next time might be tonight after all~"

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of world-building to this AU: I'd like to imagine that, in contrast with the usual omegaverses, Omegas are traditionally put on a pedestal in Nosvelic; as a matter of fact, the country's royal family are composed of mainly omegas and betas. 
> 
> Additionally, compared to other countries, Alphas are considered to be a big rarity among their population.  
> So, in most parts of the world's, total population would be like this: 50% Betas, 25% Omegas and 25% Alphas.  
> Whereas in Sonia's country, it'd be more like this: 55% Betas, 40% Omegas, and 5% Alphas.


End file.
